My Second Life In 1965
by AnotherObsessedFangirlWriter
Summary: ** au, sis fic, no flames, alternate ending to book/movie, dally x oc pairing ** Audrey died last night.. But that was in 2013. When she wakes up the next morning, she finds out via a mysterious man named the Time Keeper, that she's been transported back to 1965. Can she stop a tragedy from happening? And will she get her happy ending with bad boy greaser Dally?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DYING IN 2013, A NEW LIFE IN 1965**

_" We've got another one, Joe.. Gimme the flashlight?" the EMT said quietly as he grabbed the flashlight from his trainee, Joe, and aimed it into the interior of the overturned Mustang. He sighed as he leaned in, felt the 17 year old girls neck. No pulse, nothing. "This girls dead on the scene. I'll try and get her ID out, see if maybe we know her folks."_

_The burst vodka bottle lie in the floorboard and he groaned, muttered a few silent swears to himself as he pried the girl free from the overturned Mustang. Turning to the remaining teenagers, he asked, "You all drank tonight after that big dance at the high school, huh?"_

_None of them dared look up at him, all of them were sickened, stunned silent by what'd just happened, that they might have just killed their best friend Audrey. Audrey was probably the only one of them who didn't deserve to die, because she hadn't touched a drop of the vodka that Brooke stole from her mother's alcohol cabinet before heading out to the "Rock Around The Clock" 50's themed Homecoming Dance._

_Roy, the EMT on the scene, studied the teenagers grimly, as he sighed, shook his head at the black bag lying on the gurney. The girl lying in that bag had been a relatively good kid, despite the house she'd grown up in, just 2 doors down from his own. Her father was the town drunk, her mother didn't care about anything that wouldn't benefit her later._

_He took out his cell phone and made a call to the station, asking an officer to drive over, tell her parents what happened and then hanging up, he turned his attention back to the scene, to the rest of the teenagers. Maybe tonight taught them a valuable, maybe not.. But his concern for the moment was getting them all to the hospital, getting them looked over. "C'mon. Nothin left to see here, get in the ambulance." he spoke gruffly, as he herded the reluctant group into the back of the ambulance, then loaded her body carefully._

_The group of 3 teenage girls who'd just finished watched the medics zipping their best friend into the black bag, and all of them felt sick, upset, dead inside. What none of them realized however, was that right now, something very odd was starting, and Audrey, well.. She was right in the middle of it._

_And that's where this story really begins, I suppose.. A death in 2013 that to most in the outside world was a rather insignificant albeit sad one.. Either way, this one small ripple was the start of something so much bigger, something with a much happier, far better ending than any of them could have ever imagined for their best friend._

_"I'll miss her."_

_"Me too.. And it was all our fault."_

_"We're all going to be in serious shit." another of the girls said grimly before adding, "But we totally deserve it. I mean if we hadn't all gotten in the car and driven home.. She begged us to call my brother or someone, ride home with somebody back at school.. We should have listened." quietly, the girls still all very much in shock.._

x.X.x

Audrey sat up, gasping for breath as the sunlight filtered into the room she found herself in. At first glance, everything seemed normal, nothing seemed suspect, except of course, almost all of her pictures were gone from the robins egg blue walls of her bedroom, leaving them mostly barren and pristine. Stretching she rubbed her hand through her long dark hair and murmured, "Wow, that was one hell of a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare." a voice spoke from behind her. She stopped in her tracks as all of the events that'd happened in her supposed sleep from the night before, from the accident, to her death as an end result came flashing back in painful waves. "W-who are you?"

"You can call me the Time Keeper, Audrey. And what happened last night was very much real.. But it was the only way to right a wrong and prevent something far worse from happening to you further down the line."

"W-why me?"

"Because, Audrey, you're a good person with good intentions. You didn't deserve the life and ultimate death you had dealt to you, you would have deserved the alternate fate that awaited you, had we not acted, and you'd lived, even less... Every now and then, we pick a deserving soul and try similar with them, the results often go better than expected. But perhaps I should explain what's going to happen and let you decide.. We've sent you back in time to a decade we fell confident you would have chosen, could you have made the choice. And there's something else, Audrey.. There is someone in this time.. You'll feel a pull towards him.. Do not fight this pull. He needs you, a great deal more than he'd ever admit to anyone."

"Whoa, wait.. How far back did you send me? And what do you mean? I mean is he like, my soulmate or something?"

"Why, 1965, of course.. Isn't that the year you were last thinking you'd rather live in? As for your other question, Audrey, he just might be.. You'll figure things out as they happen.."

She racked her brain, trying to remember when she'd last thought that, and then she remembered.. When the group of them were discussing, in history class, one of several local 'historical' hauntings.. Since it was October, and Halloween had been fast approaching. The teacher had been showing them local haunted spots, explaining the history behind them.. And during one of those incidents, they'd went to an old and run down liquor store/gas station on the wrong side of town.. He'd explained how the novel "The Outsiders" was based on a true story, how in the very spot he'd stood, Dallas Winston was gunned down after committing a robbery shortly after the loss of his best friend, Johnny Cade, rumored to be so that the cops would kill him.

She remembered bits of their little 'local haunted spots' tour, and remembered that she'd felt this strong and unexplainable pull towards several places they'd stopped at.

"This thing you've done, Time Keeper.. It can't be reversed, can it?"

"I'm afraid not, Audrey.. But if you saw what lie ahead of you in a few years, had you lived last night, I highly doubt you'd want it to reverse."

"What do I do, sir? I mean I'm kind of going to stick out.. Aren't I?"

The Time Keeper shook his head and faded from view, leaving her alone in her bedroom, where moments later, she sat up in bed and when she tried, she could only remember the talk wtih the odd old man as a dream, the history lesson and tour, but beyond that, she remembered almost nothing about the year 2013. She did however remember brothers.. 3 of them.. And that her name was Audrey Curtis and she was 16. Beyond that, nothing, she was a blank slate with knowledge that might just save lives..

Odd, but hey, she wasn't questioning it, because this trumped 2013 in that she didn't have to watch her parents argue violently, or feel the pain when her father smacked her or her mother around.

Down the stairs, in the small living room, Elvis Presley played at a medium level volume and she heard the sounds of movement in the kitchen. Curious, she stretched, then walked to her closet, opening it, finding several outfits from the time period she found herself in, and a look at her pale white wooden vanity table showed a picture of herself, in a cheerleading uniform..

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs, found the house full of well, males.. that she instantly managed to remember were her brothers and their three best friends Two Bit, Steve and Johnny. She blinked as she found herself wondering how she even remembered all of this, how any of this was even remotely possible.

What the hell had the Time Keeper done?

"Audrey? You finally wake up? Soda was starting to wonder if he was gonna have to come up and blast you outta bed." Pony Curtis spoke to the youngest, his baby sister, Audrey who was 16.

"That I did, sis.. You alright? Sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare last night, girl." Soda asked as the quiet and shy baby sister he doted on slid into a chair and shrugged then speared a piece of bacon with her fork as she finally answered, "I was. I hope I never have a nightmare like that again, Sodapop."

As she spoke the words, she blinked in disbelief.. Then it hit her.. She couldn't remember anything suddenly, from 2013.. But she clearly remembered the guys in the room surrounding her, and what she'd done in this time,the night before.. They'd had a dance at the school, apparently she'd went with some friends, and apparently, after, she'd went to the Dingo, where she sat staring like an ass at a much older, much more dangerous Dallas Winston. A boy that apparently, her older brother Darry frequently warned her away from.

Her stomach tightened as she realized that thanks to the few things she DID remember about 2013 (the history lesson, for some reason that was the only thing that stuck with her, everything else she tried to recall was like a literal blank canvas, sadly) indicated that if she didn't do something, she'd be losing two very dear friends and she'd nearly lose a brother.

Today was Friday.

The realization had her choking on bacon as Darry rushed to give her the Heimlich.. Didn't help matters much that of course, Dallas chose this moment to burst in, then snicker at her a little, while also sort of staring at her covertly, the cigarette behind his ear, the pack of them rolled up in the sleeve of his customary black fitted t shirt.

"You alright, kid?" Dallas asked, raising a brow, studying the very off limits, but very alluring to him baby sister of his best friends.

"She's fine, Dallas.. ya know how she gets about bacon." Soda said as Darry gave his friend a slightly warning glare and then said "Are you sure you're feelin okay, sis?"

"Yes, Darry, damn it. I'm fine, really."

"You feel a little warm, princess." Dally said as he reached out, held his hand to her forehead and wrinkled his brow, blatantly ignoring the warning looks that both Darry AND Soda currently gave him. He felt that she was a baby sister to him too.. These other feelings that'd been creeping in for her lately, well..

He'd have to do his damndest to ignore them.

Because he'd seen how worked up Darry got over Two Bit's flirting habits where baby sister were concerned.

Johnny eyed Audrey quietly, watching her.. Something seemed off about her today, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was had him nudging Pony and whispering, "Maybe we should walk 'er to school, ya know? I mean she's a girl.."

"Those damn Socs tried to corner her up a few nights back. You got a point, Johnny.. Maybe we should walk her to school." Pony muttered as he and Johnny stood and said casaully, "We're off."

"Straight home after.. All three of ya. I mean it, Pony, none of those damn detours you like takin.. You can watch the sunset AFTER you've done your homework, kid." Darry said as he looked at his other brother, Soda, then at Two Bit, Steve and Dally, then asked, "It just me, or did you notice somethin off about Audrey just now?"

"Yeah, I did.. She's a girl, Darry, maybe she's just upset over a boy." Soda said as Darry grumbled and Dally muttered to himself, "And I'll find 'im and kick his head in." before standing and saying, "Gonna go man. We're on for pool later though.. Right?"

"Yeah."

He turned and walked out of the Curtis house, then despite everything in him, he got into his car, drove until he spotted them walking towards the high school.

"Get in you three." he said as Pony and Johnny jumped in, Audrey bit her lower lip, staring at him a moment, remembering various warnings that she'd apparently gotten about Dallas..

But she finally smiled, hopped gracefully over the side of his car and down into the back seat with her brother and Johnny.

All during the ride to school, the Time Keeper's words from that crazy "dream" she'd had kept ringing in her ears.. She knew what was going to happen tonight, and what would ultimately happen as a result.. But could she stop it ? Or even change the outcome just a little?

Somehow, she got the distinct feeling that the Time Keeper had been referring to Dallas as her "person of interest" and somehow she knew, she was damn sure going to TRY to stop things from happening, or at the very least, slightly skewering the outcome in their favor.

Above anything else, she knew that she had to find some way to keep at least some of what happened from happening. The question was.. Just how was she going to do this, exactly?

* * *

{Authors Note: Okay, so for anyone who's ever read the Outsiders, or at least seen the 1980s movie version, and thought there had to be some way to change the tragically sad ending that tainted perhaps a very profound and awesome book, here ya go.

This has a bit of sci fi to it, because yeah, I just felt like being complicated and it makes things more interesting. Sorry for the shitty beginning, I chose that direction because I thought it'd make for a much simpler and smoother transition from 2013 to 1965, to be honest. If you don't like time travel or sci fi plots, sorry.. Apologies in advance for any slight OOC moments, and grammar, all that. Don't leave me lists of improvements to be made, please? I'm pretty sure I can figure things out.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! BUT NO FLAMES, CRITIQUES OR SUGGESTIONS. JUST POSTING THIS BECAUSE THE MUSE HIT ME AND I WANTED TO SHARE. NOT TRYING TO BETTER MYSELF AS A WRITER.**

It's going to be romantic, sort of angsty, definitely funny and it might have a slight hint of sexiness in some areas in the future chapters, events from the book will be written differently, to an extent, I have a **better ending** in mind if you all will bear with me.

The story is through the eyes of my original character, the youngest of the Curtis family, (at least she is in 1965) named Audrey and the lengths she goes to to at least ATTEMPT tragedy from happening. Her romantic pairing will ultimately be Dallas Winston, because damn it, Matt Dillon, that's why. And no, I will NOT be changing that, either so sorry to all you Cherry x Dally shippers. I much rather see her with either Soda or Johnny, tbh.

Again, review if you want me to at least see where my crazy muse takes me with it, please?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

NOT MYSELF TODAY, PT 1

Friday went by quickly, considering how it was a school day, long and montonous. Audrey quickly realized that apparently, this 'new old' version of herself had quite the big crush on local bad boy Dally Winston. Not saying she didn't clearly see why, of course, yet it went without saying.. She was 16, he was 18 and damn near 19. Somehow, she didn't see her oldest brother, Darry, just welcoming any sort of relationship between the two. Currently, she sat beneath a tree in the school's grassy lawn, listening to two 'friends' of hers talking about how she'd just sat and stared, pouted really, the night before, when Dally bought Sylvia in.

"God, I hate her." Audrey muttered, as she bit her lower lip and then said " He gave me a lift to school." barely hiding the grin and accompanying blush as her friends looked at each other and then her, before launching into the millions of questions they began asking almost in one voice. "Whoa, whoa.. One at a time, please?"

"Did he talk to you?"

"Nope, not really.. He just kinda kept watching me.. Why?" Audrey asked, biting her lower lip as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree they all sat beneath, the late fall sunshine warming her face despite the slight coolness in the air.

"Ooh.."

"Ooh nothin, hon, he was probably just keepin an eye on me.. We all know that for Dallas Winston, Sylvia's it. Even though she doesn't take care of him and she treats him like pure shit." Audrey blurted, forgetting herself for a moment. Somehow, she got the distinct impression that her two friends hadn't heard her swear, let alone speak a cross word before. And in the space of one morning, she'd already managed to do both, swearing at a Soc who tried to make a grab for her in her homeroom, and then just completely exploding on the teacher who saw her and her brother, Johnny getting out of Dallas's car, and took her aside, warned her that the boy was nothing more than a no good bum, a literal breathing waste of good air.

The latter, of course, had gotten her her first ever visit with the principal, apparently. And she groaned inwardly, because she knew that Darry was working his ass off to keep their family together, and he already had enough on his plate with her brothers. Now she was getting into trouble, apparently, and she just knew that somehow, she'd hear about it when he got home from work at the gas station tonight.

"Earth to Audrey.. Hey.. Are you feelin okay, hon?"

"Yeah, I'm just.. I'm not feeling like myself today, girls.. Not like myself at all." Audrey mused as she caught sight of Dallas's car sliding into the parking lot, parking. This was certainly weird, he NEVER came to the school, he'd sworn that the day he quit and walked out was the last day he'd ever step on campus again.

Unless of course, there was a rumble behind the cafeteria or something. So what was he doing here then?

She stood, brushed her hands over the full skirt of her baby blue sundress and then said with a quiet smile, "See ya girls."

"Where the hell are you goin?"

"Outta here, that's for sure."

"But Audrey, you've never..." one of her friends started, trailing off as she turned to their other friend and said "Gia, you gettin the feeling I'm gettin?"

"Yeah. Let's go make sure she don't get caught leavin, yeah?"

"Definitely."

The two girls slipped in quitely behind their friend just in time to see her cross the parking lot, and tap Dallas Winston on the shoulder. They turned to each other and gaped for a moment, Gia stating, "Boy, she really wasn't lyin when she said she wasn't feelin like herself.. What do ya think she's goin to do?"

"Dunno, but if he hurts her.."

"Darry and Soda will kill him. Remember Tim Sheppard, last year?"

"Yeah. That wasn't pretty."

Dally scanned the lawns, grumbling to himself.. Every since Soda's little statement about 'boy trouble' as far as Audrey's actin plain weird, that morning, Dally hadn't really been able to get his mind off of her. Which wasn't good, considering his stance with the law, his age, and the fact that her brothers were his best friends, his gang.

The tap to his shoulder had him turning, looking at her.

"What the hell are ya doin out here, princess?" he asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes roaming over her slowly.

"Came to see ya. Why?"

He blinked and then coughing said "Yeah, well ya gonna get ya ass in all kinds of trouble if a teacher catches you, princess. Then Darry will kill me. Not plannin on dyin."

The words made her shiver, for a moment, she frowned, they stuck morbidly in her brain, which considering what she DID remember from her 'dream/alternate and old life' well..

"I'm not a baby, Dal, christ."

He gaped at her. Girl barely says two words to him for the most part, now she's mouthing off. Hell, she was probably the quietest kid he knew, outside of Johnny of course, and here she was, obviously acting out or something.

"I know ya not a baby." Dallas defended himself as he asked, "What made ya walk over?"

"Dunno, what made ya come to the school?"

"Dunno."

She smirked a little, leaned in and then said "If you're worryin about me, Winston, don't.. Just not feelin myself today, is all."

"I'll say, princess. Spunky today, huh?"

"You could say this, yes." she said as she leaned in a little more, gave his hair a tussle and added, "Thanks for the ride earlier. I know ya probaby didn't wanna pick me up."

"Actually, I didn't mind."

The bell ringing and her friends calling her name from the chain link fence got her attention and she grumbled a few words that Dally KNEW he'd never heard her say, at least not loud, before she hugged him stiffly, then said quietly, "If Sylvia gives ya shit, Dallas.. Ya don't gotta take it. Just tell her to piss off.. You deserve better. Need to find a girl who takes care of ya."

With those words and a slight nuzzle of her nose against his neck that for some reason gave him chill bumps, she turned and walked away.. Or slunk away.. Because the way she was walkin?

Not how Audrey normally acted, not at all.

Despite this, Dallas found himself smirking and calling out after her, "Hey.. We're gonna go to the drive in later.. You wanna go?"

"Why not.. Got nothin better to do, hon." Audrey flirted boldly as she gave a slightly brighter grin, skipping into the schoolyard again.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on her.. Somethin's definitely up." Dallas mused as he thumped a cigarette into the asphalt of the parking lot and jumped down over his car's door, taking off.

Less he saw of this damn place, the better.

* * *

{Authors Note: Okay, so for anyone who's ever read the Outsiders, or at least seen the 1980s movie version, and thought there had to be some way to change the tragically sad ending that tainted perhaps a very profound and awesome book, here ya go.

This has a bit of sci fi to it, because yeah, I just felt like being complicated and it makes things more interesting. Sorry for the shitty beginning, I chose that direction because I thought it'd make for a much simpler and smoother transition from 2013 to 1965, to be honest. If you don't like time travel or sci fi plots, sorry.. Apologies in advance for any slight OOC moments, and grammar, all that. Don't leave me lists of improvements to be made, please? I'm pretty sure I can figure things out.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! BUT NO FLAMES, CRITIQUES OR SUGGESTIONS. JUST POSTING THIS BECAUSE THE MUSE HIT ME AND I WANTED TO SHARE. NOT TRYING TO BETTER MYSELF AS A WRITER.**

It's going to be romantic, sort of angsty, definitely funny and it might have a slight hint of sexiness in some areas in the future chapters, events from the book will be written differently, to an extent, I have a **better ending** in mind if you all will bear with me.

The story is through the eyes of my original character, the youngest of the Curtis family, (at least she is in 1965) named Audrey and the lengths she goes to to at least ATTEMPT tragedy from happening. Her romantic pairing will ultimately be Dallas Winston, because damn it, Matt Dillon, that's why. And no, I will NOT be changing that, either so sorry to all you Cherry x Dally shippers. I much rather see her with either Soda or Johnny, tbh.

Again, review if you want me to at least see where my crazy muse takes me with it, please?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

NOT MYSELF TODAY, PT 2

Darry raised a brow when he hung up the phone as Soda asked, "Lemme guess.. Pony's daydreamin during class again?" as he sipped a soda and leaned against the refridgerator in their kitchen. Darry shook his head and said "No.. According to her teacher, our sister apparently got tired of some Soc in her grade messin with her, so instead of tellin me, she decks the guy. Does that sound like the Audrey we know, Soda?" Darry asked, as he began to go back over her bizarre behavior at breakfast, what Dallas told him that she'd done when he went to the school to see if the Soc's that'd been messing around with Johnny and Pony were still doing it or not. Of course, Darry suspected this wasn't entirely the truth, but, according to Dallas, Audrey had been acting weird.

Soda coughed, spitting his cola everywhere as he asked, "Come again? She did what?"

"She decked a guy." Darry said as they fell silent, heard her walking in from school with her younger brother, Pony, and Johnny, the three of them arguing, and from the sound of it, they were arguing about what she'd done earlier, decking the Soc. "What hell were you thinkin, sis?" Pony asked as Johnny said quietly, "I coulda got 'im."

"Johnny, no.. Haven't either of you realized that I'm not some baby, some little doll you gotta keep on protectin? I'm perfectly capable of takin care of me." Audrey said as she looked around. Darry cleared his throat and asked calmly, "Something wrong with you? You've been actin weird all day, Audrey.. You feeling okay?"

"Darry, I'm fine." Audrey said as she bit her lower lip, waited for the ass chewing that was probably headed her way, all the while wondering what the heck was going on with her. She'd been feeling torn almost completely, since that odd lucid dream when she woke up this morning, the words that the Time Keeper told her kept running through her mind.

Was the man lying? Was she really taken from the year 2013 and put in the year 1965? If she was, why? And what was he talking about, the fate she'd have faced if not for her 'death' in 2013, just mere hours before she found herself in 1965? All of those things had her curious, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers, either.

She had more important things to worry about. She had to worry about what was going to happen tonight, and how to at least skewer the outcome so that the fallout wasn't so bad. But she wasn't sure how to go about doing that, or even if she should do that.. She just knew that somehow, she couldn't lost Johnny, he was probably one of her closest friends, like another brother to her, and she knew without a doubt that she'd die before she let something happen to her beloved Dallas.

Fingers snapping in her face had her blinking, scowling at Soda who asked, "Are you sure you're feelin okay, sis?"

"Yeah, I just.. I guess it's this nightmare I had last night." Audrey admitted as she sat down, trailed her finger slowly through the icing on the chocolate cake, earning her a glare from Darry who gently scolded, "What's this about you decking a guy?"

"He was being a dick to Pony, Darry. Pony's my brother, what was I supposed to do? Let him keep it up? Besides, when he goosed me, I kinda got sick of him real fast." Audrey admitted as she bit her lower lip, put on her 'wide and innocent eyes' hoped to hell it worked out for her. Okay, so punching the jerk earlier hadn't been a good idea, but she just sort of thought it was worth a try.. Maybe if she deflected the attention from Johnny and Pony onto herself, it'd change something.

And it hadn't worked, apparently, because they were still going to go to the drive in later. She'd hoped that her one little change would sort of ripple out, because she also remembered what the Time Keeper told her about 'changing things for the greater good' in both times.

"Not deck the guy, sis. What if he'd have hit ya back?" Soda asked, eyeing his 16 year old sister in concern, then turning to Pony and asking, "That Soc.. What's his name?"

"Randy or something, Soda, it's those guys who are always driving through and taunting us when we're hanging out at the lot." Pony said as Soda nodded and said "I think I know 'em."

"Don't you go makin this worse, Soda." Darry warned as he said "We are tryin to stick together, remember? Our living arrangement isn't exactly legal. If anybody gets nosy, we're all as good as screwed. I don't want any of you three gettin taken from me, and Mom, Dad, they damn sure wouldn't have wanted that either. So both of you, cool it." Darry scolded, giving them both slight smacks on the back of their head, before asking, "Homework?"

Audrey and Pony both grumbled, shuffling off to their respective rooms to do their homework. Once in her own room, Audrey sank down in the chair in front of her vanity, propped on her elbow.

"That damn dream.. If I could only figure out why me and what that guy meant by what he said." she muttered softly as she opened up her History book, started to read the lesson again. Truthfully, she hadn't been paying a lick of attention to it, between her wondering why Dallas came to the school he hated so much, and what the Time Keeper meant in that rather morbid and omnious lucid dream from first thing this morning.

Before she knew it, the door to her room was being knocked on, Pony was peering in, as if he were weary of coming in, fear of maybe having something thrown at him, most younger brothers seem to suffer this fate, sadly, but instead, Audrey said calmly, "In or out, Pony.. tell Johnnycakes he can come in too, yeah?"

"You decent?"

"Yeah." Audrey said as she put her hair into a ponytail, flipped her head back over, before slicking on some lipgloss. "What's up?"

"What's with ya today?" Pony asked as Audrey shrugged, barely hiding a grin as she said "Maybe I got tired of bein a good girl? I dunno, Pony, but why's it bug ya?"

"Because, Audrey, you really don't usually act like ya been actin all day." Johnny interjected softly, but looking at her in concern. Sighing, Audrey decided that if there were anyone she could trust with her weird dream, it'd be Pony, after all, he spent a significant amount of his time daydreaming, maybe he'd even be able to tell her if it were real or she'd imagined the whole damn thing.

She shut her door, leaving only the 3 of them in her room, then said quietly, "Sit." as she nodded at her bed, letting them sit down, before sitting on her vanity chair, facing them. But sitting, it really didn't suit her, so she stood, paced a little and then said "Have ya ever had a dream that's so real that it makes ya wonder if it wasn't?"

"All the time. Why?" Pony asked his sister in concern. Whatever she was about to tell them undoubtedly had her more nervous than she'd ever been, because she was pacing, biting her thumb and muttering to herself. She stopped and looked at them and then started by telling them about her 'death' in another time, the year 2013.. Which she noticed that oddly enough, was the only factual thing now, almost, that she could actually even remember about the year 2013, the year she'd been sent here from.

Pony gaped at her, Johnny elbowed Pony and leaning in asked, "Do ya think we need to go down and tell Darry something's wrong?"

"Not yet, Johnny cakes." Pony whispered back, before asking, "So you're sayin that it really did feel real, when this Time Keeper was talkin to ya? What'd he say?"

"Stuff that made little to no sense, mostly. But I wanna warn you both.. Tonight, something's gonna happen. Don't go to the lot, please?" Audrey begged her brother and Johnny as she said quietly, "I just don't want anything happenin to either of ya.."

They looked at one another then Pony said quietly, "If it makes ya feel better, we won't go near the lot tonight." as he asked her, "When you had that dream.. When ya died.. Did it hurt?"

She nodded, the sounds of screeching brakes, metal hitting asphalt and then a dense patch of trees before rolling down a ravine, landing undercarriage up in a ditch a few feet away from the road, those things had her wincing. But oddly enough, the more she actually TRIED to recall anything about the wreck from her dream, the more fuzzy it got in her mind.

Maybe it had been a dream.

She'd just finished telling them that she just felt weird all day, trying to write the odd events of today off mentally, when a knock on her door had her quieting as Two Bit and Steve, Dally all asked, "Y'all ready? We're gonna miss the damn movie, for Christ sake."

"Hold your freakin horses." Audrey said as she opened the door a crack, her eyes meeting with the eyes of Dally who gaped at her when she said what she did, before she shut the door in their faces again.

"And our little princess is growin up." Two Bit joked as Dally turned, giving him a dirty look, Steve groaning inwardly as he reminded Dallas in a whisper, "Jailbait and Sylvia, remember? Sides, Darry will beat your ass for ya. I tried last summer."

"Yeah? And anyway, yous two, it's not like that." Dallas said as he stood tapping his foot, arms crossed. Finally, the door opened and the three teenagers stepped out, exchanging looks as if they were all in on some little secret or something. "Let's get goin.. Damn Soc's always get the better seats when we gotta sneak in after the movie's started."

The group of them set off for the drive in, Audrey just hoping like hell that her telling her brother about her nightmare, and begging them to stay away from the lot later on that night would stop terrible things from happening. She walked with the boys quietly, mostly only halfway listening to their conversations, as her own mind drifted. It kept going back to the things Time Keeper alluded to about her own fate, how bad it would have been, had she lived in the year 2013..

Rubbing her arms, she found a jacket thrust in her direction, she took it, assuming it was her brother's, and slid it on. "Can't have ya gettin sick on us." one of the guys said, though she was lost in her own thoughts, she wasn't entirely too sure who'd said it, or why the jacket smelled like Reds, the cigarettes that Dallas Winston smoked regularly.

A few times, during their walk to the drive in, she accidentally brushed against Dally, she'd look up, look down quickly, remembering several 'memories' that came to mind, of Darry cautioning her about how wild he was.

And how much older he was. But, unfortunately, when you're 16, apparently, the heart wants what it wants.. And somehow, she'd fix things, she'd prevent all this from happening as she knew it had from the dream she'd had, and when she did.. The first thing she intended on doing was owning up to the way Dally made her feel.

And she really didn't care what anyone said about it, either.

They'd just found seats in the drive in when she looked over from where she sat with a few of her own friends, and saw Dallas talking to Cherry Valance an older girl, a Soc, at that. She grumbled, but tried her best to focus on either the pointless movie they were watching, or the warnings of the Time Keeper, or anything but him.

She'd finally managed to do the former, when she heard someone flopping down into the vacant seat next to hers, and felt an arm sliding around the back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the form of Dallas sitting there, but she said nothing.

Now Johnny and Pony were over where he'd just been, talking to Marcia and Cherry, with Two Bit's commentary on the movie cracking them up, making other movie goers angry. And deep down in the pit of her stomach, Audrey got a really, really bad feeling. But she tried to ignore it. After all, she'd done the first thing that came to mind, told them what lie ahead, if they were to go to the lot.

Maybe they'd listen to her, this one damn time. She had to hope.

"Ya warm?" Dally asked quietly, making her raise a brow, almost tempting her to check him for a temperature. "Yeah, thanks, hon.. If you want it back, I'll give it to ya, I know if Sylvia even thinks.."

"Don't matter what Sylvia thinks. We had a fight earlier." Dally said as she looked over at him, concerned. "About?"

"The way she is, how mad it makes me.. I mean if ya my girl and I give ya my jacket, it doesn't mean I wanna hear about you running around on me when I'm in lockup overnight with Tim."  
"Eww, seriously, too creepy Sheppard?"

Dally nodded solemnly, then said "I will take some of that popcorn though." as he boldly reached his hand down into the bag. For a moment, their hands kind of brushed, but they both quickly recoiled. Dally because he kept reminding himself she was 16, too damn good to settle for a no good bum like him, and Audrey reminding herself that she obviously was NOT the kind of girl she'd been in 2013... Now if only she could remember or convince herself that was some sort of weird dream..

The two sat silently, the glow of the projector screen making their faces dimly visible to each other in the night. Neither of them could really think of anything to say that might be appropriate..

And across the drive in, Johnny and Pony continued talking to Cherry and Marcia, as they sat near Two Bit and Steve, hissing at them to shut it and watch the movie.

* * *

{Authors Note: Okay, so for anyone who's ever read the Outsiders, or at least seen the 1980s movie version, and thought there had to be some way to change the tragically sad ending that tainted perhaps a very profound and awesome book, here ya go.

This has a bit of sci fi to it, because yeah, I just felt like being complicated and it makes things more interesting. Sorry for the shitty beginning, I chose that direction because I thought it'd make for a much simpler and smoother transition from 2013 to 1965, to be honest. If you don't like time travel or sci fi plots, sorry.. Apologies in advance for any slight OOC moments, and grammar, all that. Don't leave me lists of improvements to be made, please? I'm pretty sure I can figure things out.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! BUT NO FLAMES, CRITIQUES OR SUGGESTIONS. JUST POSTING THIS BECAUSE THE MUSE HIT ME AND I WANTED TO SHARE. NOT TRYING TO BETTER MYSELF AS A WRITER.**

It's going to be romantic, sort of angsty, definitely funny and it might have a slight hint of sexiness in some areas in the future chapters, events from the book will be written differently, to an extent, I have a **better ending** in mind if you all will bear with me.

The story is through the eyes of my original character, the second youngest of the Curtis family, (at least she is in 1965) named Audrey and the lengths she goes to to at least ATTEMPT tragedy from happening. Her romantic pairing will ultimately be Dallas Winston, because damn it, Matt Dillon, that's why. And no, I will NOT be changing that, either so sorry to all you Cherry x Dally shippers. I much rather see her with either Soda or Johnny, tbh.

Again, review if you want me to at least see where my crazy muse takes me with it, please?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

NOT MYSELF TODAY, PT 3

The movie had only really just ended, she knew this because much to her chagrin, she woke up to Winston sort of watching her in curiousity, and realizing that she'd fallen asleep with her head on the poor guy's shoulder. She blushed deep red as she stood, stretched and then asked, "What the hell, Dal? You didn't just wake me?"

"Wasn't like you were bothering me." he said quietly as Pony and Johnny, Cherry and Marcia walked past, stopping to talk for a moment, Cherry giving Dallas some sort of encouraging smile as she looked at the girl he'd sort of been watching earlier while also trying to flirt with her during the movie. She'd given him a nudge, sort of.. Maybe Dallas took it.

"Remember what I told ya, Pony. No lot tonight, please? You too, Johnny cakes.. I mean it, I just got a bad feeling, okay?" Audrey reminded her brother and Johnny who both immediately pointed out, "And I ain't a baby either, Audrey."

The Soc she'd punched earlier walked by and gave Dallas a glare as he said aloud, "Guess I was right, she is a trashy little slut. And she's got real bad taste, apparently." as Audrey growled, was about to dump her soda over the guys head when Dallas's arm shot out, his fist connected with the guy's nose. The guy was just about to do something in response, but Bob ran over and said something, which Audrey caught the tail end of, and it had her stomach sinking.

But before she could run to catch up to her brother and Johnny, warn 'em and get them somewhere safer, time froze and she heard the disconnected voice of the Time Keeper speaking again. "This death can't be stopped, Audrey. When I told you that you could make changes.. I meant smaller scale ones. Bob still has to die. However, given your even being here in the first place, the outcome to this entire situation is already slightly altered."

"Whoa, hang on.. Don't go yet.. When you said.."

"Some other time, Audrey.. If you're asking about your fate, what would have been in 2013, you need to ask yourself just how badly do you want to know?"

She sighed then asked, "Can you at least tell me if I've done enough to stop me from losing a best friend, and then a younger brother to the depression it'll probably leave him in?"

"That, I can answer.. You've changed quite a bit, and I do believe that the outcome will please you. There will be consequence, of course.. But nothing as drastic as perhaps it might have been before. That is all I'm allowed to tell you for the moment. You'll see what I mean when the time comes."

Audrey grumbled, swearing about the man's need to speak in riddles, why couldn't he just out and out answer her? Why wouldn't he tell her what would have happened to her, had she told him she didn't want to come back in time, had she been given a choice? She bit her lower lip and the next thing she knew, fingers were snapping in her face.

"You okay?" Two Bit asked her as he looked at her in concern. Audrey looked torn between anger and fear right now. But instead of answering his question, she took off at a run, shoving through the crowd of people, leaving Dallas and Two Bit, Steve and Soda to watch her. "Okay, something's definitely off with her."

"And it ain't boy troubles."

"No, it damn well better not be." Dallas muttered as he flicked his cigarette's ashes onto the asphalt and then said calmly, "Because I'll kill 'em." as they started to jog down the sidewalk, wondering where Audrey might have ran off to.

Audrey crouched in the bushes, groaning as she saw the two Soc's in the aqua car driving slowly past her brother and Johnny just ahead of her on the sidewalk. "Fuck. You two run. Now." she groaned as she watched, trying to figure out just what she could do to keep what she had a bad feeling was about to happen from happening.

Pony happened to look over and saw the car load of Soc's that'd been giving them static back at the drive in, closing in on them as they walked home. Quickly Johnny said "Come on Pony, we gotta run. Let's cut across the lot."

"But we promised Audrey.." Pony started as Johnny said "The lot's closer to your house, damn it. They were sayin all that stuff to us when we walked the girls back to the car with Two Bit earlier. remember? They're pissed, Pony, and they're gonna make sure we know it.. And I ain't gonna let you get hurt. So come on."

Pony raised his brow, Johnny normally didn't argue anyone like this, either. But this was a less than ideal situation, there were four of them and only himself and Johnny to fight them off.

They ducked out of sight and made a break for the lot, not expecting the Soc's to stop the car and get out, chasing them. "Hope to hell Audrey got herself home." Pony gasped as the two continued to run, Bob and Randy catching up easily thanks to their being on the high school football team and track.

The fight was fast, a lot happened in the small space of 5 minutes, but at the end of it, Pony managed to get free from Randy, who'd been holding him just in time to get over to Johnny, who sat looking at his hands and the bloody blade in them, shocked silent. "I.. Pony, I messed up real bad."

"What happened?"

He happened to look over in the fountain, saw Bob lying there, saw the water tinted red as the blood left the other teenagers body. "Oh shit, Johnny. Christ. What the hell are we gonna do?" he asked, pacing, nervous. He stopped, took a deep breath and then grabbing Johnny's hand, he started across the lot towards their house with Johnny." We're gonna figure this out, Johnny."

"Pony, we ain't got a chance. We're greasers, if the fuzz comes.. We're as good as gone to juvie.. And what about Darry? He's gonna kill ya, welfare will come and split you all up and it's all my fault." Johnny said as he paced, his hand in his hair. The approaching sirens had them looking at one another in wide eyed terror as they darted into the house.

Audrey groaned inwardly from her spot in the bushes. She'd seen it all, she knew it was self defense.. The point was that Bob egged on what happened to him, and if Johnny hadn't stabbed him, Bob would have stabbed him first. "Crap. Crap. Crappity Crap. " she mumbled as she paced, her hand in her hair, Dally's oversized jean jacket dwarfing her petite form as she turned, took off at a blind run towards the Dingo.

She slid in the door just as the police sirens raced by, heading for the lot and immediately, she caught sight of her brother Soda, Two Bit and Dallas, Steve leaning over the table prepared to shoot, with the others standing around in the back. She ran over and hugging her brother she whispered what just happened into his ear. Soda went pale and dropped his pool stick as he told Steve and Dallas, Two bit what just happened, what Audrey just saw.

Dallas growled as he slammed his beer down on the rail of the table and then said "C'mon.. I'm gonna take ya home, then I'm gonna talk to the two of 'em. Maybe we can figure somethin out." grabbing her hands, practically dragging her out of the Dingo.

So the dominos were falling now. Audrey could only hope that the Time Keeper was being honest. That her brother and Johnny, Dallas weren't going to die as an effect of all of this.

* * *

{Authors Note: Okay, so for anyone who's ever read the Outsiders, or at least seen the 1980s movie version, and thought there had to be some way to change the tragically sad ending that tainted perhaps a very profound and awesome book, here ya go.

This has a bit of sci fi to it, because yeah, I just felt like being complicated and it makes things more interesting. Sorry for the shitty beginning, I chose that direction because I thought it'd make for a much simpler and smoother transition from 2013 to 1965, to be honest. If you don't like time travel or sci fi plots, sorry.. Apologies in advance for any slight OOC moments, and grammar, all that. Don't leave me lists of improvements to be made, please? I'm pretty sure I can figure things out.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! BUT NO FLAMES, CRITIQUES OR SUGGESTIONS. JUST POSTING THIS BECAUSE THE MUSE HIT ME AND I WANTED TO SHARE. NOT TRYING TO BETTER MYSELF AS A WRITER.**

It's going to be romantic, sort of angsty, definitely funny and it might have a slight hint of sexiness in some areas in the future chapters, events from the book will be written differently, to an extent, I have a **better ending** in mind if you all will bear with me.

The story is through the eyes of my original character, the second youngest of the Curtis family, (at least she is in 1965) named Audrey and the lengths she goes to to at least ATTEMPT tragedy from happening. Her romantic pairing will ultimately be Dallas Winston, because damn it, Matt Dillon, that's why. And no, I will NOT be changing that, either so sorry to all you Cherry x Dally shippers. I much rather see her with either Soda or Johnny, tbh.

Again, review if you want me to at least see where my crazy muse takes me with it, please?


End file.
